regulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fionn Carpathian
Fionn works as an Unspeakable in the Death division. A goth waiting to happen, he enjoys all things morbid and opera...which is sort of morbid as well. He could also benefit from a Midol or four. __TOC__ Fionn Evan Carpathian Nicknames/Aliases: Carp Date of Birth: 1st August 1982 Age: 25 Lineage: Halfblooded, descendant of the Rosier line, Eastern European and English Alumni: Ravenclaw Marital Status: Single Occupation: Unspeakable. Fionn works in the Department of Mysteries specializing in the division of Death. Recent studies have included determining the weight (if any) of the soul and its ability to transfer from one plane of existence to another. Also communicates with the Space division. Home: The Docklands, near Wapping, London. Finances: Comfortable – Fionn’s family come from old money, and he received his inheritance at 21. He also receives standard Ministry pay. Household: Lives alone. Family Mother: Grace Elizabeth Rosier-Carpathian, 55, housewife/socialite Father: Thomas Carpathian, 60, ex sub-department head of Improper Use of Magic office Siblings: Thomas Carpathian Jr, 32, legal administrator for the Ministry of Magic, married to Lorraine Roach-Carpathian, 28, and has one child with her, Thomas Carpathian III. Distant cousin of Draco Malfoy. External Appearance: 5’9”, with a slender build that is naturally defined around the stomach, upper chest and arms. His hair is dark and long around the front of his face, and is probably his most recognisable feature. He has youthful features and a noticeable crooked mouth that tends to squint to the right when he smiles – when he does smile, it instantly breaks his broody, gloomy-looking exterior – in fact, it makes him look like a bit of a dork. Not particularly bothered about what he looks like (seeing as he spends most of his days working in windowless, dim rooms), Fionn usually appears a bit ruffled and pale, but not to the extent of unkempt. He favours dark colours and comfortable clothes, but is surprising averse to wearing full Wizard attire. Prefers trousers because they are easier to get around in, black/dark shirts and sweaters, and will sometimes even be caught with a pair of Muggle sneakers. He also doesn’t think about the way he moves or his posture, so both can be rather erratic and changeable at times, depending on his mood. Is more or less the right side of composed, but unknowingly hunches and shies away during large crowds of company (ie, social events, meetings, parties). First Impression: When people first meet Fionn, they assume he is cold and standoffish, generally mistaking his shyness for arrogance. Then, when they get to know him better, they wish they knew how to shut him up. Internal Political Views: Tends not to involve himself in such intricacies. Though his mother's family come from a somewhat well-respected pure line, it is in Fionn’s interest to steer clear of blood bigotry. Being halfblooded is, after all, seen as worse than Muggleborn - the elitists do not tolerate "breeding". Quirks/Habits: Reads obsessively, talks obsessively about subjects and the “flavour of the month” topic, stares without meaning to, listens to music while working (sometimes disturbing others around him unknowingly), has a sometimes annoying habit of pestering people about something or other (information, etc), can be changeable and moody when he wants to be, has “younger sibling syndrome” – i.e., resents easily and often blames all of his faults on his parents and the fact that they paid more attention to his brother Strengths: Fierce learner, deep thinker, open to possibility, secretive, adaptable, embraces change, likes a challenge, philosophizes, good memory Weaknesses: Somewhat unknowingly masochistic, physically sensitive, selfish, struggles with empathy, secretive, sees power in people as sexually attractive and forgets the consequences of craving, is seen as still quite young in his field of work, unsatisfied with tediousness, bored easily, inability to choose sides and avoids conflict, loner, standoffish and introverted Fears: losing interest, ironically fears death, disapproval from his parents and to a certain extent others Philias: books, new snippets of trivial knowledge, challenge or those who challenge him, "the race", genuine displays of power and knowledge, any work that involves post-mortems or the examination of the body Hobbies/Interests: *Fionn has an uncharacteristic love for the opera and, in general, classical music. *Reading obsessively about death, dying, the afterlife and the movement of existence through space and time *Research of immortality and certain magical creatures (i.e. vampirism) *Art and gothic architecture *European history and monarchy *Crossword puzzles and never coming up for air until they’re complete *Has an uncanny interest in Muggle religion and enjoys visiting old churches and other places of worship Amorentia Potion: apples, burnt parchment, musk, dried blood, beeswax Favorite Belongings: an actual human skull that he took (with permission) from one of his old trainee assignments, his book collection, this bizarre Muggle invention called the “pen” – so much easier to write with than quills Favorite Places: The Slovenian forests and his mother’s cousin’s manor, his office, the greener areas of London and the Docks during Winter History Fionn was born in 1982 in Slovakia, during his mother’s visit to her cousins in Bratislava. His father, Thomas, was absent during the birth, and that pretty much reflected his presence to come for the rest of Fionn’s childhood and adult life. Both Slytherin alumni, Thomas and Grace met during Hogwarts circa the first war. Grace, a cousin of the Rosier family (direct cousin of Evan Rosier) and distant relative of the Malfoys and the Blacks, was significantly younger than her husband-to-be (five years), and it wasn’t until her sixth year that the pair began seeing each other. While her parents came from a long lineage of Death Eater activity, neither played significant roles during the war. Thomas, a Muggleborn Wizard, went on to work for the Ministry in a rather tedious role as the department head of Improper Use of Magic, while Grace concentrated on becoming a full-time housewife and social butterfly. While their first pregnancy was planned, their second was not. Fionn came along unexpectedly but no less welcome than his brother had been seven years previous. He had a somewhat quiet childhood – his father was barely around to see him through it, always working late or holed up in his home office. Fionn spent more time with his mother and grew closer to her because of that; his sensitive nature appealed to her company more than it did his father’s. Most of his time, though, was spent alone, and he was self-encouraged to read many of the texts his father would have frowned upon, had he known. He began to develop an obsessive complex with learning about mysterious philosophies and obscure figures in history, their work and their research. Obsession slowly grew to hunger, need – something he couldn’t live without. To say that he spent half of his childhood with his nose stuck inside a book is absolutely no exaggeration. The books became his friends, his confidantes, pillars of information and possibility. He never doubted the possibility of the imagination. Fionn was sorted into Ravenclaw in 1993, age 11, during Harry Potter’s third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because most of his time was spent in school during a time when 90% of the attention was on Potter and his antics, he was forced to either fall into one of two categories: a follower, a fan, a member of the infamous DA, or apathetic and scornful, the category favoured by his cousin Malfoy and his cronies. Luckily for Fionn, Ravenclaw did not believe in categories. Once again, he was given the chance to fade into the background and concentrate on his studies, all for the hope of gaining spotless grades and showing his father that he could do just as well as his elder brother had, if not better. It wasn’t until his seventh year that Fionn began weighing his career options – he was studying a vast array of NEWTs (Ancient Runes, History, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology and Charms), all expecting clean, solid grades, and it was becoming quite likely that he could enter the Ministry with the confidence of bagging pretty much any standard department job he wanted. His leaving Hogwarts, however, was on the cusp of the second war, something that Fionn and his family did not want to involve themselves in (yet again). Immigrating to Slovakia, the entire family stayed together in Bratislava with his mother’s cousins, and it wasn’t until early 2000, when Fionn was 18, that they came back to England. Evidently, order had changed and now that his father was no longer working with the Ministry (forced lay-off due to budget cuts during the war), it became almost imperative for Fionn to fall into his footsteps and pursue a career with the Wizarding government. Unsatisfied with the easiness of the pre-planned career ladder (many of his former schoolmates were applying for Ministry jobs, particularly with the expansion of the Regulation department), he decided to look into something that required a challenge, that required those who were more than just book-smart – the Department of Mysteries. Not knowing much about what, exactly, he was applying for (beyond what he’d read, and even that was a grey albeit exciting area), Fionn enjoyed the challenge of process and suspense, and was ultimately rewarded with an invitation for interview to determine his suitability for testing and the sub-department that he could benefit the most from, given his specialist knowledge and interests. The interview and testing procedure was, as it was with every other prospective employee, a long and labouring process. Not one for maintaining patience in the face of boredom, Fionn found himself maturing during the twelve-month course and he was able to hone in his concentration and endurance. As a result he became less fidgety and insecure, separating his strengths from his interests (not always the same thing), enabling him to concentrate solely on the research of death and the soul, where he primarily focused his training. He has now been working in the division of Death for almost two years. Due to the nature of his job, his family do not know the exact details of it – or even his title. Whenever someone asks him what he does for a living, he merely replies that he is “one of those Ministry drones”. By looks alone, they almost always assume he’s in finance or admin. Meta Journal: vaitarna PB: Milo Ventimiglia Player: Teri Category: Characters Category: Unspeakables